Fire and Ice
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Loosely based around the events of the movie, Thor and Loki are arranged to be married by their fathers Odin and Laufy. But someone is looking to stop the wedding and drive the young lovers apart, can they still hold on to their love even after Thor is falsely accused of treason and banished to Earth? Starts off tame but rating will change as the story progresses, so be ready!
1. Sealing The Deal

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: Recently, it has come to my attention that certain movies don't have enough yaoi pairings to them so I'm doing one from the movie 'Thor' because a certain always-returns-my-messages viewer (don't try to hide from me, we both know who you are) has requested it from me so I will try my best to satisfy…and to all of you haters and negative reviewers who obviously have no life or right to exist in this world, I say do us all a favor and just go kill yourselves because no one would ever miss you in this life or the next so save your families (if you have any) and yourselves some space and remove your pathetic existences from this world because no one but you gives a rat's ass about yourselves…if that bothers you, then just go fuck yourselves before you die.

**Ch.1- Sealing The Deal**

The sky was as dark and dreary as the rest of Jotunheim on this day as Odin stood in front of Laufy, the Frost Giant King with a rather grim expression marring his aristocratic features. The cold winds swirled around the two Kings, both of them as silent as the snow falling on their skin as the Asgard ruler was eyeing his opponent up and down with an assessing gaze. Thor shivered as his father and the other King stood stock still, neither making a move or saying anything beyond the palpable quietness that enveloped them like a silken cloak.

"Father, I'm cold…how much longer are we going to be here?"

The Asgard King looked down at his youngest and only child, it was understandable that the boy would complain about being here for too long. After all, it wasn't every day that one traveled to Jotunheim to negotiate a peace treaty that would hopefully last for many years.

"Wait just a moment longer, Thor…soon we will be home but first Laufy and I have some things to settle, for now just grin and bear it my son." Odin said as he gently ruffled his son's blonde locks, a pout settling on the boy's face which made both Kings laugh.

"So then Laufy, are we all in agreement? Your first child shall marry mine and peace shall be fostered between our two kingdoms, we shant set foot in Jotunheim again until the actual wedding takes place…will you accept these terms?"

The Frost Giant King looked down at the blonde child, it was obvious he would be dominant in the marriage…he carried himself with the air of a great ruler despite him being so young, his wavy blonde locks dancing in the cold breeze gently as he smiled at Odin.

"Yes, I accept these terms…Haldrigue!"

The Frost Giant head servant appeared next to his King, a look of subservience crossing his face as he waited for his chance to speak.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Bring my child to me at once, and make him presentable before his trip to Asgard."

"Yes, My Lord."

The two Kings watched as the servant disappeared in a flurry of snow before Laufy gestured for the two visitors to follow him inside where the wind wasn't as strong or chilling. It was roughly an hour later that Haldrigue appeared with Laufy's child in tow, his eyes kept to the ground the whole time the two Kings conversed.

"Odin Allfather, allow me to introduce you to my child…this is my son Loki, I hope he is beautiful enough for your child to wed."

Haldrigue patted the boy on the shoulder and motioned for him to look up at his future husband, the two young Princes locking gazes curiously. Loki felt rather shy and self conscious in the presence of the other boy, he could see the beginnings of muscle building up in the frame of the other whereas he was rather thin and feminine looking…he was built more like a girl than a boy, and he'd had no end of suitors trying to court him but his father forbade all of them to touch him because he said he had other plans in mind as to whom he would be marrying.

Thor found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of the other Prince, his breath hitching in his throat when they first caught gazes. He was definitely beautiful for a Frost Giant child with pale blue skin and thin yet elegant shoulders, honeyed orbs that shone with mischief as they continued to keep staring at each other. His future bride's hair was short yet straight with curls at the end and looked softer than even the finest polished gold, with thin hips and lean, slightly toned legs.

Normally an arranged marriage had both spouses hating each other because they were forced into bondage with one they'd never even look at twice, but in Thor's case he found himself already falling in love with the other Prince.

As the two Kings continued conversing, Thor walked up to Loki and extended his hand in an attempt to end the staring contest between him and his bride to be, a smile on his lips that seemed to evolve into a wide grin that showed off perfect white teeth.

"Hello, Loki…I'm Thor, it's nice to meet you."

The raven haired male was stunned that the other would willingly approach him and offer his hand, his nervousness fleeting at the wide grin on his future husband's face as he extended his own hand and clasped it in the other's. Loki felt his cold digits begin to warm immediately upon settling in the fingers of his arranged spouse, his own small smile coming out to present itself to the other.

"Nice to meet you too, Thor. I look forward to spending time with you."

The two Kings watched their children as they continued to speak, both inwardly pleased with the first initial contact with each other, it meant that they would eventually fall in love and take care of each other.

"Laufy, it seems our boys are quite taken with each other."

"Indeed, Allfather…but, there is something I must warn you of before I give my son to you without worry."

Odin looked at Laufy curiously, was there something that the Frost Giant King had neglected to mention before this agreement was fashioned?

"Oh? And just what is it that you feel the need to inform me of Frost King?"

"It was a few years ago, before we arranged this meeting. As you know, my son's beauty isn't shared with many other Frost Giants…he retains most of his looks from his mother, my deceased wife Caitriona*. She was uncommonly beautiful among our people and was often referred to as 'The Pearl of Jotunheim', and it would seem my son has inherited all of her beauty. However, this has become problematic for a few reasons: the line of suitors for Loki was nigh endless but many of them were turned away quite easily…except for one, his name is Ryordian*. He has come before me on multiple occasions asking for my son's hand and every time I turned him away, but he has not since given up his pursuit. He claims that Loki belongs to him and that I should let them marry, but I have adamantly refused…I believe that once he learns that my son is already betrothed he will end his attempts at courting him, but if he should not…"

Odin looked at Laufy's expression, it was one of hesitation and unease.

"I will take the appropriate measures to ensure he does not try to ruin this arrangement, Laufy…I thank thee for the warning of this highly persistent suitor. If I may ask, what is Ryordian's age?"

"He is 16, and already of legal courting age amongst our people. My son is only 7 years, and therefore I worry about their age difference of almost 10 years. Aside from this warning, I believe that we are all in agreement of this arranged marriage…Loki shall live with you and Thor in Asgard for it would not serve any purpose to have the arranged spouses living literally worlds apart from one another."

"Yes, I too believe that everything has been settled…boys, it's time to go now. Loki, bid farewell to your father."

The raven haired Frost Giant Prince nodded at his soon to be father in law as he hugged his own father, tears falling down his elegant face while he snuggled into Laufy's hold.

"Father, when shall I see you again?" the young Prince sniffled, the Frost Giant King running a hand soothingly over his only child's back and shoulders before he loosened his hold long enough to look at him with eyes full of strength and resolve, his hands lightly resting upon Loki's shoulders.

"Fret not, my child…I shall see you again upon the day of you and Thor's wedding, until that moment you must be strong my son. A Frost Giant is equal parts strong and weak, brave yet humble, and above all else he is resolute. Do not forget these words I have taught you, for I am certain they will be of great use to you someday in the coming future."

Loki nodded at his father before they departed, the Frost Giant King watching as his only child was swept up into the gateway and disappeared in the blink of an eye. The sight of it was enough to make the normally strong Frost Giant King weep, for it was only the second time in his life that this had transpired.

The first was when his wife had died bringing their child into the world, and now the second was when his son left Jotunheim seemingly for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, finally got started on this fic and I hope this first chapter was good enough for you guys…now time for explanations, I've decided to use Gaelic as the base language for unique Frost Giant names such as Loki's mother's name so here we go!

* Caitriona (pronounced kaw-TREE-a-na), it's the Gaelic form of Catherine and/or Katrina.

*This one I totally made up (pronounced ree-OHR-dee-an), I needed a sort of evilish suitor who would stop at nothing to drive a wedge between our two boys.

Anyhow, that's all I have to say for now, and if you guys wanna have something weird or special or uheard of added into this fic, you need only ask and I shall do my best to accommodate ya'll…for now, you know the rules: read and review please!


	2. Home Away From Home

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: So, here's Ch.2…I checked this story and I'm happy to say I got a review! Thank you to the reviewer, if you want something special to happen then please let me know and I'll do my best to give you what you want- for now, here's the next part! Enjoy, everypony!

**Ch.2- Home Away From Home**

The pull through the gateway that was established between Jotunheim and Asgard felt very strange to those who weren't used to using such a method to travel between worlds, but after a few more seconds the three passengers were standing on solid ground. Loki felt really dizzy so he grabbed onto his fiancé tightly as Odin laughed at the display before thanking the gatekeeper Heimdall for his ever vigilant watch over the kingdom with the Queen in his absence. After they walked out of the room and past the gate keeper, Thor gently shook his bride's shoulder to get him to look at his new home.

"Loki, you can look now…we're home." The young blonde Prince said reassuringly to his bride, the boy's skin tone having changed from pale blue to a pale cream color. Loki backed away from his betrothed and was awestruck by what he saw.

Compared to Jotunheim, Asgard was very temperate and warm. It seemed as if the weather stayed between Spring and Summer every single day, the landscape dotted with waterfalls, grassy hills and crystal clear lakes that surrounded a massive castle. There were many other smaller temples scattered around the whole of Asgard, but they weren't nearly as impressive in Loki's eyes as the castle was. Odin began walking towards the castle whilst Thor grabbed hold of Loki's hand and pulled him along with him, the raven haired boy still speechless at the stark difference between his old home and his new home.

After finally arriving in the throne room, Loki looked around until his eyes landed upon a beautiful blonde woman eyeing him with a gentle smile. She was beauty personified with long blonde locks that naturally fell in spiraling curls framing a pale angelic face, her eyes sparkling with life and love as she kept staring at Loki. She seemed to radiate kindness but was also probably highly skilled with a sword, Thor deciding to talk to his bride and snap him out of his trance.

"Loki, that is my mother. If you want, go ahead and talk to her…I know she's gonna love you as much as I do."

The raven haired boy nodded at his fiancé and walked towards the woman, he'd never really gotten the chance to know his own mother for she had died in childbirth, but his father Laufey always said that he looked a lot like his late mother. He was only about halfway up the steps to the Queen's throne when she came down and swept him into a hug. She could barely hold in her excitement at seeing such an adorable boy, she really did have a weakness for things that were really cute.

"Odin, dear, where in all of Asgard did you find this boy? He's adorable!"

"(laughs at his wife's gushing) Now now Frigga, you're gonna crush the poor boy if you keep holding him so tightly. That is Loki, Laufey's son and our boy Thor's fiancé."

Frigga looked to see that her husband had a valid point, the young raven haired Prince struggling to breathe in her iron strong hold as she finally released him with a soft giggle.

"I apologize young one, you just looked so cute when you tried to approach me that I couldn't help myself. My name is Frigga Allmother, and I am Thor's mother…seeing as how you'll be marrying my son when both of you are of age, I suppose that makes me _your_ mother too." The Queen smiled brightly at Loki, the raven haired boy blushing at how warm her smile was before he managed to find his voice and croaking out a response.

"Oh, well…t-thank you, Lady Frigga. Um, Thor…" Loki looked at his future husband nervously, a faint scarlet blush still staining the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, my dearest Loki?" Thor said happily, he was overjoyed when his mother said that Loki would be her child as well when they got married.

"Would you…show me where the garden is?"

"Of course, if you'll excuse me mother and father." Thor said before taking his bride's hand in his own and practically dragged the still semi-blushing raven haired Prince away from his parents as they both laughed at the oh so adorable display, both of them happy that Thor loved his bride even though it was arranged.

After turning down multiple hallways and greeting the other residents of the castle, the blonde Prince and his bride were both standing in front of a pair of solid gold doors with a bonsai tree adorning the middle. The blonde Prince opened the doors and led Loki out into a large garden, the raven haired Prince looking around the whole beautiful enclosure. All around them was a field of green grass and tall trees with vibrant leaves that shone like emeralds in the setting sun, a small manmade lake near the tallest tree in the garden.

Thor saw his bride taking in the whole enclosure, a smile coming to rest on his lips as he gently pulled Loki towards the tree situated in front of the lake and sat him down next to him. They both watched the setting sun reflect rays of gold-orange light on the water's surface, a soft breeze caressing them lightly as it passed them by.

"Loki, what do you think of the garden?" Thor asked patiently.

"It's beautiful Thor, thank you for showing it to me." Loki said while smiling at the boy he was steadily falling in love with, both of them feeling at ease in each other's company.

"I am glad you like it, my bride…from now on, this will be our secret meeting place."

"Yes, but…" Loki said uncertainly, his mind struggling to get out what he wanted to say.

"But what?" Thor asked worriedly, was there something he wasn't doing right by his beloved?

"It's just that…all that's happened in the span of barely even 2 days is a bit overwhelming, and moreover I never knew my mother…so your mother declaring herself to be mine is a little unsettling. All I know of my own mother is that she died bringing me into Jotunheim, and the fact that I look so much like her makes me very sad."

Thor looked at his upset bride, he knew from his father that Laufey's wife had passed away due to childbirth…and that the concept of a mother's love was very foreign to Loki, but he swore that he'd do everything to help his fiancé settle in and get used to his mother's very outward displays of affection for as long as they were together.

"Loki, I can understand that the concept of a mother's love scares you, for you aren't used to such a thing…but I swear on my life that I will help you grow accustomed to it for as long as we shall both be together, alright?" the blonde Prince looked at his bride, who was crying both from his confession and at Thor's soothing words.

"Th-thank you, Thor…so, what do you want to do now?" the raven haired Prince sniffled before wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Well, I want nothing more than to kiss you right now Loki…may I?" the blonde Prince asked cautiously, he didn't want to do anything to Loki that would upset him further or make him uncomfortable as they held gazes for a few minutes before his bride answered his question.

"Yes, you can Thor."

Upon answering him, Thor leaned forward and gently cupped Loki's face in his hands, the distance between them disappearing as the blonde Prince covered his bride's thin and soft lips with his own. They didn't do anything more than repeatedly kiss each other on the lips, there was no need to rush things after all…they would have all the time in the world to expand upon a simple act such as this, after a few more minutes of small kisses they got up and went inside as the stars began shimmering brightly amidst the darkness of the night sky.

Thor and Loki were both tired after their journey between Jotunheim and Asgard so they both went to the blonde's room for the night. Thor noticed that in the time they'd spent in the garden that one of the servants had replaced the blonde's single bed with a double bed, most likely for both boys to cuddle and sleep in together. The blonde and Loki slipped out of their clothes and into pajamas, the both of them retreating to the bed and falling asleep shortly afterwards…but not before they said the words that they'd be telling each other daily for the rest of their lives.

"I love you, Loki."

"And I love you too, Thor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Aww, so much cutesy sweetness between the two boys but I love it! Hope the rest of you love it too, up next is a time skip so be ready for it when it appears! As usual, read and review please!


	3. Ascension

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: I recently got a chance to check out this story and I'm very happy to see so many positive reviews on it! Thanks to everyone who like this story because it's different than what you've already read so for that I will dedicate this next chapter to you!

**Ch.3- Ascension**

(Time skip Asgard- 15 years; Human World- 800 years)

Loki heard the elk horns blow sounding the arrival of morning, the whole of Odin's castle vibrating slightly from the sound volume of the horns. Loki groaned slightly for he'd had a bit of a rough night, he'd gotten slightly drunk and made out with his fiancé in front of everyone at the party they were attending. No one minded the display, in fact they were cheering the two lovers on and they would've gone further if Thor hadn't picked the raven haired Prince up and carried him to their bedroom whereupon they only got as far as sucking each other off before passing out from drunken exhaustion.

As the dark haired man rolled over to remove the comforter and stretch his sore body, his blonde haired fiancé chose this exact moment to reach over and pull Loki into his arms, the other ending up flush against Thor's well muscled chest. The raven haired man smiled at the all too familiar action, he loved the mornings when he and Thor would cuddle after sleeping so he turned around in his lover's arms so that he could encircle his own around the blonde's thin hips.

Thor felt his raven haired lover turn around to face him, a groan of satisfaction escaping his slightly parted lips. He then felt Loki cover his mouth and give him a kiss, the small gesture turning into a full on makeout session before the blonde haired Thunder God opened his eyes to see Loki's orbs sparkling with love.

"Good morning, Thor…I hope you slept well."

"And good morning to you as well, my love…I did as a matter of fact, because I had you with me the whole night to make it bearable."

"I am glad that you slept so well, but now it is time to bathe and prepare for the day. I believe that your father had something he wished to discuss with you today, we best not keep him waiting too long."

Thor was reluctant to let his bride out of his grasp so soon, he wanted more time in bed with his lover but knew that Loki was right.

"If we get up and run the bath now, we can take one together…what say you to that?"

Thor smiled at his lover's suggestion, a hot bath together sounded worlds better than bathing alone.

"Now that sounds absolutely wonderful, my dear." Thor said as he followed his bride into their shared bathroom and after running a hot bath the two males proceeded to clean each other whilst sharing open mouthed kisses until the water became too cold for them to stay submerged any longer. After getting out of the now cold water and letting it drain out of the porcelain bathtub, the two lovers set to getting dressed for the day.

Thor donned his dark blue-silver armor and black pants with brown hunting boots, his now dry blonde hair settling against his shoulders in wavy curls much like Frigga's own golden locks. Loki always did love his future husband's hair, especially brushing it…that is when Thor let him brush it. The raven haired Prince finished pulling on his own black boots and laced them up, his long midnight strands being pulled back to settle into a low ponytail before looking himself over in the tall standing mirror. When he saw Thor come up to him and pull him into his arms, the raven haired Prince smiled slightly when his betrothed placed a small kiss to his temple causing the slightly shorter male to giggle at the action.

"Well then, let's not keep my father waiting any longer Loki…shall we go?" the blonde haired Thunder God asked before moving to hold the door open for Loki.

"Of course, my love." The raven haired Prince replied before leaving out the open doors and walking alongside his fiancé, their hands automatically clasping together as they headed to the throne room together.

(Odin's Throne Room)

Upon reaching the throne room, Odin smiled at the two lovers. Never in all his life had he seen a more perfect pair of people so completely in love, save for Sif and Hogun. As he watched them take their place near the front of the audience gathered in the room, Odin looked once more at all of his loyal friends and servants before he addressed them all with a serious expression settling upon his face.

"Attention all who have gathered here upon this day in Asgard, I have an announcement to make concerning my son Thor. Will you not step forward, my child?"

The blonde looked at his lover before they unclasped their hands, the raven haired Prince nodding at the other as he walked up the steps and stood in front of his father. His mother looked at her child and then grinned warmly at him, she knew what this day was about for she too had been anticipating its' arrival as much as her husband.

"Thor, today you have been chosen to become King in my stead when I step down…do you accept what it truly means to be honored with such a role?"

"Yes father, I understand…I am honored to receive such a title from you Allfather, I will carry it with humility and dignity." The blonde said to his father before bowing slightly, his eyes showing that he truly meant what he said.

"Then from this moment forth, you shall receive the mighty hammer Mjolnir…it is a sign that you're the Thunder God and future King of Asgard, the 5th Realm of Ygdrasil the Universe Tree. Carry it with dignity and pride…and now I have one further announcement to make concerning Loki, will you step forward my son?"

The raven haired Prince was confused, something he wasn't really accustomed to anymore so he cautiously made his way up the steps until he was at Thor's side.

"Yes, father?" Loki asked somewhat nervously, but felt a little more at ease when Odin smiled at both males before he addressed the audience in the room with them once more.

"Loki, Thor, we have decided upon a set date for your wedding and union to take place…it shall be held upon the morn of the 12th day of the 7th month of the Asgard Calendar, are you both prepared to be wed upon that day?"

Both males looked at each other before nodding at Odin, a smile coming to rest upon each of their faces.

"Then it is settled, all announcements have been made and this meeting is adjourned…I thank all of you for coming, you are dismissed."

The room eventually began to empty until there was no one left in the room, the two lovers having left to go spend time together in the garden that they loved more then anything…except each other.

(In Jotunheim)

Ryordian watched through the Visions Crystal as he saw what had happened, in his mind he was seething with rage…how dare Laufey give _his _Loki to that spoiled bastard of a Prince? There was no way in all the 9 Realms that this _child_ could properly take care of the raven haired beauty at his side, Ryordian knew deep in his heart that _he_ was the one meant to have Loki…and before this accursed wedding took place he _would_ take back what was rightfully his.

All he had to do was put his plan into action and soon enough Loki would be at _his_ side again, where he belonged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, what could Ryordian be planning and how does it involve our two lovebirds? Read and review as well as suggest anything that you want done and it will happen along with the rest of the next chapter!


	4. Jealousy and Separation

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: I firstly have to apologize to those who've been waiting for the next chapter to get started, my computer was being a total dick because my wall fuse got thrown off kilter so I had to jump start it again and I got put behind schedule plus I couldn't think of what Ryordian could have planned for our lovebirds, but now I have an idea and I have come to write it out…be prepared Thor and Loki, your world's about to get shaken up in the worst way possible (insert evil laugh here).

**Ch.4- Jealousy and Separation**

Thor and his bride awoke together the next morning, the blonde Thunder God reveling in the soft sleepy moans his lover made whilst he held him close. The two men were so excited to tie the knot, for it wasn't very often that those in Asgard actually _got_ married.

Loki wanted to stay in bed for a little while longer and enjoy the warmth of his fiancé's chiseled body but sighed as he felt Thor gently shake his shoulder and bring him back from the world of dreams. The raven haired Prince smiled at his blonde lover as they shared a passionate greeting kiss, the two of them moving their lips in perfect sync with each other until they had to breathe, deep forest green looking into chocolate brown with love and happiness.

"If this is what I have to look forward to every morning when we wake up, then I'm definitely glad that we're getting married, Loki." The blonde said to his raven haired bride as Loki gently stroked a finger across his chin until his whole hand was nestled at the back of his head.

"Well then consider this your wake up call, my love. Shall we go and get fitted for our wedding attire?" Loki said with a gentle smile on his lips, his blonde haired fiancé removing the covers and whisking them into the bathroom to get prepared for the day.

(3 months later)

Most of the bigger issues of the wedding preparation had been resolved, such as guests and the invitations. It was decided that Laufey would be attending the ceremony in order to give his son away at the wedding, for this was one of the more traditional parts of said event. The attire was next, Thor being outfitted with black robes and a silver circlet that would rest on his forehead. The black robes themselves were very formal, they had silver and grey stitching interlaced with white threading so that it looked like one was wearing a formal tunic and of course black flat boots.

Loki's robes were also just as formal, but they were silver-white with gold-green stitching. Upon the raven haired Prince's forehead would rest a golden circlet interwoven with snowflakes and diamonds. All in all, the whole process took roughly three months to sort through and plan out, all that remained now was the food and of course the wedding cake. As the days passed by with little to no time for rest due to the importance of this ceremony, both lovers were usually too tired to do anything other than cuddle before they fell asleep.

(In Jotunheim)

Ryordian watched the whole preparation process kick off and waited until he had his chance, the only time when he could enact his plan. It was roughly 2 days into April that he started to begin weaving his web, he had mastered the most ancient art that many Frost Giants had experienced but forgotten.

The long lost art of Shape Shifting, and this was how he would separate the two lovers whilst at the same time taking back what rightfully belonged to him.

"Don't worry my beloved Loki, soon enough you'll see that your father was foolish to give you to someone who couldn't properly care for you…" Ryordian said as he felt his body change shape and take the form of the one the raven haired Prince was supposed to be marrying.

"(In Thor's voice) and afterwards, you'll be mine as you should have been from the beginning."

Ryordian smirked deviously as he disappeared in a flurry of snow and slipped into Asgard while everyone slept soundly.

(In Asgard)

Ryordian walked around the darkened landscape, he was inwardly impressed with how well kept the whole of this world appeared but spent little time admiring how beautifully the stars shone over Asgard or how the waves gently lapped against the grassy hills and many buildings dotted across the world, most of them were temples and residential areas as he made his way into the castle through an underground passageway located in a shallow pool of water. The Frost Giant deftly avoided the guards making their nightly rounds and froze the ones that'd spotted him, his boot clad feet walking quietly across the floor as he finally arrived at his destination: Odin's bed chambers.

Ryordian quietly opened the locked doors with the tip of his frigid blade, not particularly caring or noticing that he'd left frost residue around the lock. He eyed Frigga, the ever beautiful Queen of Asgard slumbering next to her husband in the king sized bed with pale gold-yellow covers hiding their bodies from the chill of night as he stood next to Odin's side.

"I don't know what Laufey was thinking giving _my_ intended bride to _your_ son, but after tonight…you shan't awaken to see them wed, goodbye foolish Allfather- may you rest in peace!" Ryordian all but screamed as he attempted to plunge his coldened sword into the Allfather's slumbering body, Frigga waking up at the last minute to block the strike with her own sword. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw her only son standing over his father's body with a sword and murder blazing in his eyes as she almost sobbed with despair at the betrayal clearly taking place.

"Thor, how could you attempt such an act?!" the Queen shouted as she pushed her child away from her husband and stood between them defiantly, Odin awake by this point and demanding an explanation as to what had taken place before he woke up.

"Child, what is the meaning of this!? Explain yourself right now, whelp!"

Ryordian smirked evilly, now that the King and Queen were awake he could enact the next phase of his plan as he spoke to them in a very condescending tone.

"Oh Allfather, you don't seem to understand…despite your many years of wisdom and rule, you never could tell the difference between an enemy and an ally. Never expected to find one within your own court now did you? All I've ever wanted was the throne, to rule over all of Asgard …now then, do all of us a favor and sleep forever!"

As the blonde charged at Odin, the Allfather grabbed his staff and sent Ryordian flying into the nearest wall. As he got up, he felt his body wrack with pain at how hard the other's staff had hit him.

"Young one, you shall pay for your crimes against the Allfather!"

Ryordian smirked as he took off running towards where the real Thor lay sleeping and then disappeared as the King and Queen finally found their son's room, the doors opened slightly. Odin threw the doors open harshly as he took in his son's sleeping form, rage boiling up inside him as he shouted loud enough to bring the two lovers out of their slumber.

"Child of mine, awaken this instant!"

Thor woke up at hearing his father's angry voice and stared at him with a perplexed expression on his face, clearly not understanding why his father was so angry at him whereas Loki just now started waking up. What he saw horrified him, his fiancé was on the ground with his father's staff holding him in place as the two men argued and Frigga sobbed.

"Odin, what is going on? Why is my betrothed on the ground beneath your staff?!"

"Silence, Loki! You will both follow me to the Far Gate, but my _son_ will be brought there in chains…guards, bind Thor's hands immediately and escort him to the Far Gate at once!" Odin all but screamed at them, the Queen still sobbing as she watched the guards pulled a shirt over her child's body and then chain him up. They led the blonde man down the hallway with Odin taking the front and Loki falling in beside Frigga.

"Mother, what is going on? Why is my lover chained up, and for what reason would father do this to him?"

"He will explain once we reach the Far Gate, but for now it's best not to question his actions…I've never seen him so angry before, save for when _your _father challenged him for dominion over Asgard in their youth."

Loki decided that he was better off not knowing about that bit of history as they finally stood in the entry hall that led to the Far Gate. Odin was positively livid, his own child having just tried to kill him still replaying in his mind.

"Thor Allson, for the crime of attempted assassination on the King of Asgard, I hereby strip you of your status as Future King and relinquish control of Mjolnir from you at once! As a secondary punishment, you shall henceforth be banished to the 6th Realm of Ygdrasil- the one known as Earth, now begone from my halls and my sight!"

Thor watched as his father took the powerful hammer from him and then practically blasted him through the Gate with his staff, the last things he saw were his mother crying and his bride begging with the Allfather to reconsider his decisions as he felt himself be pulled out of Asgard.

His heart was breaking into an innumerable number of pieces as he finally touched ground, a crater being left at his slamming into the earth. He lost consciousness from the force of impact and never heard the sounds of voices approaching him as he despaired over what'd just happened to him before he blacked out.

Not a single one of them knew that they'd been used like pawns in a chess game, and probably wouldn't know for the longest time…Thor only hoped he could fix things before he lost his bride forever, the image of Loki about to cry the last memory replaying in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Ryordian has separated our two lovebirds through an act of betrayal! Will things be fixed between all of them in time for the wedding? Read and review to find out what will happen to Thor whilst he's stuck on Earth.


	5. Stranded

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: I gotta say that I'm really happy that so many people have reviewed and like this fic! After all, it's for you guys that I write these chapters, and shall continue to do so until the fic is over and done with…and perhaps even afterwards in the form of a possible sequel? Anyway, time to start the next chapter so strap yourselves in because here we go!

**Ch.5- Stranded**

The sky over the desert was black with clouds swirling in furious anger, lightning striking every few seconds to let the groundborne residents know just how pissed off the heavens were at this very moment. The rumbling of thunder could be heard as clear as day, even at night as a van could be seen driving across the sands feverishly in an effort to keep up with the still raging storm overhead.

"Dr. Selvig, are you recording the readings on this storm? It's vital we get as much data as possible before the storm blows over, so we need to be recording now!" a dark haired woman practically shouted at the blonde haired man in the vehicle with her and another young girl.

"Yes, Jane, the instruments are gathering the data right now as we speak…by god, I've never seen a storm this wild before- this could finally be our big break! Darcy, can you tell me where the eye of the storm is currently located?"

The young brunette girl turned and nodded at the man before she went back to her own gauges and instruments, they were going berserk as she tried to keep the feed stabilized while a particularly powerful lightning bolt came down near their van, the vehicle almost turning over on its' side as they barely managed to get out of its' way.

Jane looked ahead as she saw that the clouds had torn open and a rather violent lightning bolt hit the ground with enough force to burn a shape into the sand below. Around the shape was a crater, the team of weather chasers heading towards it in a hurry to collect data but they were stopped when Jane hit something with the front of her van…or rather, someone, as this person had limped out of the crater and was once more knocked unconscious by the vehicle. Jane immediately put the brakes on and ran out of the van to make sure she hadn't just killed whoever this person was, panic evident in her voice as she ran to the person's unconscious form.

(20 minutes earlier, in the center of the crater)

The black clouds tore open painfully as Thor could feel himself hurtling towards the ground beneath them, his mind still reeling with all that'd happened to him in the span of less than 24 hours…he was mostly shocked that his father thought that he'd tried to kill him in his sleep, he knew full well that he was with his bride but apparently someone had set him up to be banished and separated from Loki.

Whoever had done such a wrong would meet Mjolnir for an act like this, but for now he was pulled out of his thoughts as he was forcefully slammed into the ground hard enough to make him pass out. Roughly 20 minutes later, the blonde haired former Thunder God limped his way out of the crater, his shirt torn to shreds and his body feeling like someone had just hit him with his own hammer. He wandered around the desert for a few minutes longer before he felt himself get knocked back into unconsciousness by something hard and metallic, his vision and hearing barely registering people and voices coming towards him.

"(faded) Oh my god, I hope I didn't just kill him!"

"(faded) Jane, Darcy, get him into the van- we'll get him to a hospital, hurry up!"

Thor then felt his world become darkness as his vision finally faded out and he only knew sleep, his body giving out as it was lifted into the van by the team of weather chasers before they drove off towards the nearest hospital to get the blonde former Thunder God the medical attention they felt he needed.

(In Asgard)

Morning had finally risen over the realm of Asgard, the residents still murmuring about last night's development. Many of them still couldn't believe that Thor would actually try to assassinate his own father to get the throne, but none of them dared go against Odin's decision to have the Prince banished to Earth.

Loki spent the whole day in the room he and his husband to be once shared, tears being the only sound he made aside from sniffling and wailing. He dearly missed Thor, it felt as though he'd lost the other half of his soul after watching his betrothed ripped away from him in a fury by the Asgard King.

After staying cooped up in the room for the better half of 12 hours, the raven haired Prince decided to get up and stretch his legs so they wouldn't become stiff or numb. As he walked down the halls, he ignored the voices of those around him while thinking of who could've possibly separated them and for what reason as he soon found himself standing in front of Odin and Frigga's bedroom. The sounds of the Asgard Queen sobbing could be heard very clearly, she too was torn up by the whole state of affairs just as much as Loki himself was. When he touched the door handle, the raven haired Prince noticed that, compared to the rest of the door itself, the handle was extremely cold.

Loki felt that that was very strange, why would only the handle be cold while the rest of the door wasn't? Upon looking more closely at the handle, the Frost Giant Prince noticed that there was some permafrost and ice around the keyhole…the only things that could leave that behind were either a Frost Key* or a Frigideria Blade*, and the sudden realization that had come into Loki's mind made him reel back in shock.

Someone had set them all up, intent on forcing him and Thor apart. He then opened the doors to Frigga's room and moved to comfort her, his arms wrapping around her still crying figure and relaxing when she returned the embrace with her own.

"Mother, I too feel your pain of loss…after all, I loved him as much as you do. But I feel as if this whole banishment was really the result of someone else's interference."

Frigga stilled at this, what exactly was her son in law getting at?

"Loki, what are you trying to say?"

"That someone has played us all like pawns, we've been set up in an effort to keep me and Thor apart…I think I know who's responsible for this, and I certainly hope that I'm wrong."

"You mean that someone is out to stop the wedding? But why?"

Loki sighed as he and Frigga stepped out of the room and looked at the door once again, the raven haired Prince pointing at the frost residue around the keyhole.

"Do you see this, around the keyhole?"

The blonde haired woman nodded, she could see that the coldness left behind had tinged the gold silver-blue from being there for many hours as Loki continued to speak.

"This is called Permafrost Residue, and it's only left there from either a Frost Key or a Frigideria Blade…both of which can only be found in Jotunheim, I think that someone snuck into the castle masquerading as Thor and set him up."

"But who would do something like this? And who _could_, for that matter?"

Loki sighed once more, but this time it was from sadness as he knew full well who had done this to them.

"There's only one that I know of who could possibly have the skill level to pull this off, and sadly it's all my fault that he did this."

Frigga was confused, and it was clearly shown on her face as she regarded him with despaired curiosity.

"Who would do this to us, and why do you blame yourself dear Loki?"

"Because he must've come for me, even though my father clearly told him that I was to be Thor's bride."

"Who has come for you?"

"A Frost Giant named Ryordian, he was one of the suitors come to court me when I was young…and also the most persistent of all of them, though I too wished that I'd never known him."

"Can you tell me of him, if you believe that it isn't too painful for you?"

Loki looked at his mother in law, a sigh once again escaping his lips as he sat them both down on the bed after retreating back into the room to tell her of the past between himself and Ryordian.

"Alright, I guess I should start from the beginning…back when I was still a child and Ryordian was my instructor…it all began many years ago, when I was but 4 years old."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will shed more light on Ryordian and Loki's time spent together in Jotunheim before all this craziness happened…and now, time for more explanations!

*Frost Key- this is what they use to lock and unlock doors in Jotunheim, it's carved from permafrost found in icebergs and breaks easily if you're too rough with it.

*Frigideria Blade- this is the type of sword that many Frost Giant guards and rulers use to defend themselves and take down their enemies, they're made from some of the coldest icebergs found in Jotunheim. They're very sturdy when used in their own element, but once outside of Jotunheim's cold weather they start to deteriorate and become more fragile. They'll leave behind frost and ice when used in place of a key for picking locks, if used to fight then they'll shatter on contact with a more powerful blade.

Anyway, that's how Ryordian got into Asgard and set our favorite royal family up to be played like chumps! Hopefully, things will be fixed between them all before it's too late, read and review to let me know how I'm doing thus far!


	6. Reminiscence

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: So, I'm thoroughly pleased that I'm getting so much positive feedback and anticipation for this fic and what's to come of it…to all my wonderful reviewers and readers I say thank you so much for loving this fic! Anyway, no more time for sappy tears, time to fire up this chapter!

**Ch.6- Reminiscence**

Frigga looked at Loki for a few minutes, she was eager to know what happened so that this issue could be resolved but she decided to let the raven haired Prince take his time and gather the strength to share his less than pleasant past with this Ryordian fellow. After sitting there quietly for the better half of 10 minutes, Loki looked back at his mother in law and began telling the story of him and Ryordian.

(Flashback to 19 years ago- Loki: age 4, Ryordian: age 12)

_Loki was currently sitting beneath a tree in the less frigid part of Jotunheim, the snow having subsided to a gentle flurry that fell softly upon his pure black hair._ _He always liked coming here after his father Laufey had taught him how to use a sword and he did really well on his lesson, the young Prince letting out an exhale and giggling when his breath turned into a white mist due to the difference in heat and cold upon the warm air leaving his lips._

_He really did love being in Jotunheim, the snow made him feel like he was part of something really pretty and wonderful. As he sat there watching the snowflakes falling onto his nose and around him in small piles, he turned when his ears caught the sound of footsteps coming his way. A smile came upon his face when he realized that it was his academics teacher, Ryordian._

"_Ryordian! I missed you, what took you so long to get here?"_

_The older Frost Giant smiled as he was tackled by the younger Prince and ruffled his hair gently, the Gods be praised Loki was growing up beautifully._

"_I am sorry young one, but I had to sit through a meeting with your father concerning the war with Asgard. But now that I'm here, how about we focus on our studies together, alright Loki?"_

"_Ok!" Loki said with a huge grin on his face as he took Ryordian's larger hand in his small one, the two Frost Giants walking back to the castle together._

_As the days passed by without incident, Loki found himself in his father's throne room on his 5__th__ birthday…apparently his father said that he had an extra special gift for him, the young Prince giddy at what Laufey could possibly have planned for him. The Frost Giant King smiled at his son's obvious excitement, then laughed at the boy's overly eager bouncing in place with the widest grin he'd ever seen on a young Frost Giant's face in years._

"_Loki, I know you're excited but please calm yourself young one- you're going to burst through the roof if you keep bouncing in place like that!"_

"_But dad, I'm so excited about this gift you have for me! What is it, can I have it now?!"_

"_Patience, my young shard…this gift is going to be different from the usual gifts you've already gotten (gestures to small pile of gifts in the corner of the throne room), but I assure you it will be the best one yet. Tell me Loki, do you know of Asgard?"_

_The raven haired Prince looked at his father curiously, an expectant look on his face as he answered the question asked to him._

"_Yes father, I've heard of it…aren't we at war with them?"_

"_Yes, but I tire of fighting with them so much…so many of our people have been lost in battle against them, I'm not going to be around forever Loki. Therefore, Odin and I have been in discussion of a peace treaty between our two worlds…and after many long diplomatic talks, we have reached the only viable way to end the war for good between our two races."_

"_Father, how have you both come to a reasonable way to end the fighting?"_

_Laufey looked into his son's dark irises, his hand smoothing the boy's hair softly so that it wasn't so wild looking from being blown about by the frigid winds._

"_Have I told you that Odin himself has a boy about your age? His name is Thor, and the only way we have been able to settle the disputes for good is for the two of you to get married."_

_Loki looked at his father with shock clearly written on his face, the young Prince stumbling back somewhat before he ended up sitting on the nearby leather couch._

"_M-Married? We have…to get…married?!"_

"_Yes Loki, it's the only way to foster peace between our two worlds…but don't worry, it won't be until you have turned 7, and I'm certain that one day you'll both come to love each other very much."_

_Laufey spent the rest of the night comforting his son as he cried in his arms, neither of them aware that Ryordian had heard the whole conversation between them…and he was livid._

_Loki was meant to be _his_, and Ryordian would make sure of that or gods be damned he'd wage war against _both_ worlds._

_The remaining days passed by and turned into years, Loki growing up well but his spirit wasn't as cheery as before when the topic of the marriage between him and Thor was brought up. His father, in the meantime, had his hands full with turning away the many suitors that had come to court Loki. The worst of them all was Ryordian, the man was nigh persistent and claimed that Loki belonged to him._

_It eventually got to the point where Laufey had to banish him from the castle and appoint a new academic overseer so that Loki wouldn't fall behind in his studies. Eventually came the day when Loki was standing in front of his betrothed, his heart beating rapidly at how cute the other looked._

_And from that moment forth, Loki knew that he was falling in love with his fiancé, the one who was his opposite…Thor, the boy who was his Sun._

(Flashback ends)

"And since then, Ryordian has been filled with hatred towards my father; from what I heard he'd taken to learning the long forgotten ability of shapeshifting…I believe that it was his learning this ability that allowed him to drive Thor and I apart, and for this I can never forgive him. He seems to have forgotten that our weapons in Jotunheim lose their stability when exposed to Asgard and other realms."

Frigga nodded as she listened to her son in law explain the whole state of affairs, her mind supplying that Loki wasn't lying…his dark irises burned with pure hate for the one who'd taken his beloved away from him, but they couldn't go before Odin and tell him he was in the wrong- that was tantamount to walking into a room full of grenades with a lit match.

The two of them could only wait until Odin had calmed his rage enough to listen to reason.

(On Earth)

Thor was currently shoveling food into his mouth, his appetite seemingly endless…the whole display attracting attention as he called the waitress over and asked for even _more_ food. Jane and Darcy were both shocked that he was _still_ hungry even after devouring nearly half the menu and 10 pitchers of coffee.

"How can you _still_ be hungry even after eating a whole box of PopTarts?!" Jane asked flabbergasted, she had never before seen one person eat that much food and still want more.

"What I wanna know is where it all goes, because it certainly hasn't gone to his hips." Darcy commented offhandedly, the waitress bringing out 8 more platters and watching awestruck as Thor ate all the food on the plates before she decided to bring them the bill before the blonde man ate up all of their food in one day.

Both women reluctantly split the bill, the whole tab coming out to over $900 and almost making both girls faint in their seats.

After he'd finished eating, Thor walked outside to the van where Dr. Selvig was currently working on his computer.

"Dr. Selvig, how goes the work?" the blonde former Thunder God asked the other older blonde haired man, surprised when he turned to him with his glasses sitting crookedly on top of his head.

"It goes nowhere, I'm trying to input the data we gathered but for some reason it won't allow itself to be stored into the hard drive of my laptop."

Thor shook his head, he would never understand any of the technologies of this realm but what he did understand was the fact that those of this realm got married and procreated like those from his own home world. An idea popped into his head, Thor knew he wouldn't be of much help here so he decided that he would occupy his time by engaging in one of the more passable hobbies humans partook in.

"Dr. Selvig, you don't mind if Darcy and I go jewelry shopping, do you?"

The blonde haired man looked at Thor strangely, but made no move to object to his request.

"No, but if either of you run into trouble, have Darcy contact me immediately."

"Thank you, where could she have gotten to?"

Dr. Selvig was about to answer when both girls approached the van, their faces looking haggard with stress lines and worry but before either of them could speak Thor turned to Darcy with a smile on his face.

"Miss Darcy, where is the nearest jewelry store? I seek to acquire what humans refer to as a wedding ring…can you take me to one with a tasteful selection?"

The brunette girl nodded slowly, she was internally swooning at the beauty of the blonde man's smile as she linked arms with him and led him to one of the more upscale stores in the area.

Neither noticed the look of longing on Jane's face or the jealousy in her eyes as she watched them depart before going back to help Dr. Selvig with the data from the storm a few days ago.

After 20 or so minutes, Thor and Darcy found themselves inside a Zales Jewelry Outlet. The blonde took in all the many different rings and whistled appreciatively, his eyes spotting everything from diamond rings to pearl pendants with silver, gold, rose gold, and many other finely precious metals that had been crafted so beautifully.

As they looked through the whole store, a young redheaded woman with dark green eyes smiling at how handsome Thor looked, she felt that all these pieces of jewelry seemed ugly in comparison to the blonde man's beauty as he finally found himself standing in front of the counter.

"Young miss, I request a ring…one that is truly unique and unlike any other. My fiancé and I will be getting married soon and I'll not have him be disappointed by paltry trinkets, so present to me a truly unique ring right this minute."

The girl, Thor noticed was named Allison by her nametag, shook her head slightly to clear the cobwebs from her head as she rifled through the many different rings on display until she settled on a pair of rings that she felt were different from the others. She pulled out the dark purple velvet box and showed the rings to the blonde man, his eyes catching sight of the jewelry and a smile settled itself upon his lips.

"Will these do, sir?"

"Yes, I'll take them."

"Alright sir, for both rings that will be $750.00."

Thor called Darcy over and told her the price of the rings, her heart nearly having a stroke as she pulled out the proper amount from her wallet and paid for the elegant gem set bands. As they left the store and headed back to their friends, both heard Jane cry out angrily at a bunch of men in suits taking their equipment like they owned it.

Thor and Darcy only hoped that they could reason with the men as they too made their way over to the squabble taking place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So I thought it would be nice for Thor to get Loki a wedding ring, and what better place to get it than Zales Jeweler's? That store sells some really beautiful rings, and all of them are really expensive…anyway, what do these men want with Thor and the others? Read and review to find out in the next chapter!


	7. Visiting Hours

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: Normally I'd say something about how thrilled I am about this story being loved so much, but this time around I'm gonna answer questions left in reviews by all of my reviewers and readers as well as make announcements about upcoming projects in the near future:

To **SlipknotGhidorah: **Yes, I realize that Thor's tastes are very expensive but don't worry, he'll definitely refund them in his own way- which won't be revealed just yet. If I give away the ending, then you won't wanna read what happens beforehand.

To **vampygurl402: **Thank you so much for reviewing so eagerly, it's readers like you that make me wanna keep writing so please keep loving my writing as much as you do!

And now, for announcements:

The following fics are currently in progress but have been placed on hiatus until further notice, as in until 'Fire and Ice' is finished up:

'Ocean and Sky'

'New Frontier'

'Spring Sonata'

'Battle Born Romance'

Any other upcoming projects currently in the works.

Other than what was just posted, I have nothing further to comment on except have a very wonderful holiday season!

**Ch.7- Visiting Hours**

Jane Foster could recall having a number of days that she hated, some were horrible and some were crappy…but this day was take-the-fucking-cake shitty as a bunch of men in Armani suits showed up and started loading her equipment into the back of their van, which probably cost more than her whole paycheck twice over.

"Hey, what the hell do you guys think you're doing?! You can't just take my equipment, I need it for our research!"

The men in suits couldn't care less if the equipment belonged to the President, they just ignored the woman as she kept demanding that they put her gear back in her van.

"Sorry ma'am, we need your equipment for our own purposes…we'll compensate you for everything, including your time, but for now this research equipment and all of its' materials are the property of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as its' researchers."

"But that's my entire life's work you're just loading up into your van, we need it to chart out any still active storms in this area."

"Well we need it more than you do, we have encountered a very strange phenomena in the desert and your data is vital to our operation. Besides, I'm sure you can just go out and buy more of what you need at any electronics store."

"No, I can't just go out and replace it- more than half of that equipment I made myself!"

As Jane kept trying to reason with the men of S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor and Darcy came striding up to her with looks of shock on their faces.

"Jane, what's going on here?!" the blonde former Thunder God asked his obviously distressed friend, the brunette woman looking at him with an expression of horror as they retrieved a black book from the nearby desk.

"Hold on, you can't take that book! It contains all of my research notes that have been jotted down over the last 5 years, it's mine!"

"Sorry ma'am, it belongs to us now…along with all of your equipment. Alright boys, that's everything- let's pack it in and head back to base!"

As they all stood there watching the van drive off, Thor picked up a nearby rock an threw it at the black vehicle hard enough to leave a very deep dent in the back doors but that wasn't enough to stop it from driving off. Dr. Selvig let out a sigh of exasperation, Darcy cursed at the sky, Jane started crying and Thor kicked a nearby lightpost in half out of sheer frustration.

"Jane, Darcy, Dr. Selvig…this is all my fault, let me help you get your equipment back from those men."

The group of storm chasers looked at the blonde man like he'd just declared war against all of humanity, he didn't seriously say that he'd take all of those men on just to get their gear back for them.

"Thor, are you sure you can even do that?" Darcy asked curiously, doubt clearly evident in her voice.

"Of course, after all you've taken care of me for the past few days…I'll return your kindness by getting your equipment back; do we know where they went?"

Erik looked at his laptop, which he'd kept hidden from those men by carrying it with him everywhere he went as he pulled up a screen that showed a red moving dot over a geographic map of the entire desert and the towns surrounding it.

"Well, I think I know where they're headed…this red dot (points to moving red dot) is Jane's laptop, it contains a tracking device that activates whenever it gets moved over a large distance. According to the map, they're headed back to their headquarters roughly 200 miles northwest of our current location and should be-"

Before Dr. Selvig could say anything else, a window opened up on his screen that had a news stream playing. He turned up the volume as everyone present listened to and watched the newscast being played.

"_Roughly an hour ago, a strange event took place here in the New Mexico Desert- a meteor has struck and landed in the ground, the meteor itself has materialized into a rather unusual object…it very closely resembles an iron age hammer, the Government has closed off the area and is working to find out more about this object that fell from the sky. In other news-"_

Thor felt his breath hitch in his throat as the camera on site showed a close up of the so-called hammer-like object, he knew exactly what it was…but how it ended up on Earth was anyone's guess.

"Um, can someone tell me what exactly that is?" Jane asked, she too was just as curious as the rest of them save for her blonde friend.

"That's Mjolnir!"

"Um…what?" Darcy asked, evidently she didn't speak much Norse tongue for the name confused her.

"I have to go and get it before those men can make off with it, I suspect that that's where they're keeping your equipment…I can get Mjolnir _and_ your possessions back in one night."

Dr. Selvig looked at him curiously, the blonde's eyes burning with determination. The girls looked at him like he was crazy, but also saw that he looked ready to make good on his word so rather than protest they all climbed into the back of Erik's dark grey SUV and took off for the desert.

(In Asgard)

Loki was currently walking towards the Bifrost, his heart heavy with sadness and pain. His father in law had fallen into Odinsleep when they revealed that all of them had been set up by Ryordian. Frigga was with her sleeping husband in the medical wing while the rest of the castle was doubling up on security to make sure that such an event wasn't repeated any time soon.

The raven haired Prince became distraught when Odin told him that Laufey had already informed him of the other Frost Giant's possessiveness of one that never belonged to him, then livid when he learned from his personal attendant Aithne* that Ryordian was on his way to Earth to kill Thor. He was all but ready to kill the other Frost Giant for even _daring_ to lay a hand on _his_ betrothed as he finally stood in front of Heimdall, the Gate Keeper sensing that the raven haired Prince was ready to go on the warpath.

"Loki…what brings you to the Bifrost at this late hour? You're not planning to shed blood, are you?"

The younger Prince sighed, the tears he'd kept locked away for days threatening to fall as he looked at the old Gate Keeper.

"Heimdall, is it possible for me to see where exactly Thor has ended up? I miss him ever so dearly."

The Gate Keeper sighed, technically he wasn't supposed to let anyone use the bridge to send someone to the other Realms…but that didn't mean that he couldn't let them use the Golden Glass* to _see_ someone in exile.

"I suppose that I could let you see where your beloved is, Odin never said that was forbidden…gaze into the Golden Glass and let your eyes look upon Thor as he remains in exile."

Loki stood in front of a mirror, the glass almost invisible but still finely polished and framed with soft rose-gold that was patterned with ancient Norse drawings of horses and dragons. He allowed the mirror to focus on an image deep within its' depths, it was blurred but soon became clear and Loki was shocked at what he saw.

Thor was fighting his way through roughly 10 highly trained men with some ease, but he was growing exhausted from constantly having to fight them off as he soon stood in front of Mjolnir. As he tried to pull the hammer out of the stone prison it was lodged into, Thor found that Mjolnir wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. After 20 minutes of struggling, the blonde former Thunder God slumped forward and shouted his anguish to the sky. He then let the walls break after 4 days and began sobbing in front of all those present, Loki feeling his heart constrict with pain at seeing his lover so broken and ruined.

He turned to Heimdall and the Gate Keeper nodded, he knew neither had to say anything as he allowed Loki to step through the gateway. Heimdall swore on his life that he'd not say a word to Odin or Frigga about this, right now they needed each other and nothing was gonna stop them.

(On Earth)

Thor sat in a chair, strapped in with solid steel bars that kept him from moving. They were kind enough to allow him to keep his jacket as he sat there letting the tears fall, he missed his beloved Loki more than anything in all the Realms that made up Ygdrasil.

As he looked at the dirt floor, he wondered if Loki missed him this much too…he wanted nothing more than to explain to his father that everything that'd happened before his banishment was all a huge misunderstanding, to go back home and be with his lover as they spent their endless years together in the sanctity of marriage. But right now, he just wanted to sleep and forget this whole ugly mess. Before he could even shut his eyes, Thor heard the plastic door open and flutter as someone stepped into the room with him.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty- you've got a visitor."

Thor idly wondered just who exactly had come to visit him as he lifted his head to look at the man in the suit, he was talking to someone outside the room. After a few more minutes, the door fluttered as the man left and his visitor stepped into the room.

Thor was speechless, all air having left his body as he took in the form of his beloved standing in the room with him.

"L-Loki?! How did you-"

The raven haired Prince stared at his lover before allowing a cold smile to settle onto his face, the blonde sensing that something seemed…off with his fiancé, never had Loki looked at him or anyone else with that kind of hatred towards them.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, just look at you- bound and stripped of all your power. I don't know what those two idiots were thinking when they arranged this marriage, but I'm here to sever that bond as easily as slicing through a piece of sheet metal with a hot tempered blade."

As the raven haired man drew his sword from his hip, Thor knew right away that this was _not_ his beloved. His eyes burned with rage as he watched the false Loki advance on him with a sword that was colder than even the most frigid Earth winter nights.

"Who are you and what have you done with my beloved?!"

"It matters not who I am, for soon all you'll know is the darkness of eternal sleep, just like your pathetic father…now die!"

The blonde knew he couldn't move even if he wanted to, the fight with all those soldiers and trying to remove Mjolnir had worn him out to the point where all he could do was close his eyes and wait to die. As he quietly accepted his fate, he heard the sound of a knife piercing skin and both men turned to see the real Loki storming into the room with another knife in his hand.

"Ryordian, drop the disguise…and get the fuck away from my fiancé, or else!" the raven haired Prince yelled at the other Frost Giant, his voice carrying pure malice in its' tone as the other Frost Giant let his guise fall away and then he bolted out of the room. Loki then dropped the knife and ran over to Thor, his arms going around the muscular frame of his beloved as he cried into his shoulders.

"(sobbing) Thor, I thought I'd never see you again! Forgive me for not coming to you sooner, my love…"

If he could return the embrace, the blonde would in a second as he settled on soothing Loki with his words instead.

"It's alright Loki, I forgive you. Oh gods, I've missed you so very much my love…I only wish that I could go home but so long as father's orders are in place, I can't."

"Well until that moment comes, do you want me to stay with you a little bit longer?"

"I would like that very much, Loki…do you think you could undo these restraints? My arms are growing rather tired."

The raven haired Prince nodded as he used his knife to freeze the metal enough that he could slice through it and let the metal bars fall to the dirt. Upon them hitting the ground, Thor pulled Loki into an embrace that conveyed just how much he'd missed the other before both men were furiously making out. Tongues caressed tongues, moans and grunts filled the air, and then panting was all that could be heard as the two lovers took in the much needed air to function into their lungs.

"Loki, how I wish we could be together again but my father's banishment is still in effect…until it is lifted, I have something for you. Reach into my jacket pocket, the left side."

The raven haired male was confused but did so anyway and found a small velvet box, his fingers gingerly closing around it and fishing it out of the pocket. At seeing Thor nod, Loki opened it and was stunned at what lay nestled in the box.

Sitting in plain sight was a pair of pale gold rings, the front ring had 3 diamonds and a ruby between each one. The ring behind it had a pale orange topaz with 2 diamonds on each side of the gem, the quality of each one stunning as Loki felt tears begin to reappear at the corners of his eyes.

"Thor, are these-"

"Yes Loki, they're ours. I was told by my friend Darcy that humans give rings to each other as a symbol of their love and devotion to each other…the ring in the back is yours, and the one in the front is mine. Loki, I know we didn't have time to do this properly, but will you make me the happiest man in all the 9 Realms and marry me?"

The raven haired Prince let the tears come falling down his cheeks once again as he nodded at his beloved with a smile on his face.

"Yes Thor, I will marry you my love."

The blonde man then removed the rings from the box and placed one on Loki's finger while the raven haired Prince grabbed the other ring and slid it onto Thor's finger, the two of them sharing a deep yet passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

Tonight, all that mattered was their bond being rekindled…even as Ryordian watched the scene with hatred before he slipped away to return to Asgard and carry out his evil intent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, finally finished with this chapter! Sleep must take me away for now because it's after midnight and I need my sleep, so for now I'll have to leave it here…let me know in a review, like it, love it, hate it? Also, I have another pair of explanations for you guys so here they are!

1. Aithne [Pronounced ATH-nyuh]- this name in Gaelic means 'Fire', she was named for her fiery and fierce personality. She's Loki's personal attendant, she's been looking after him since he was a child and she's also the one who taught him how to handle a sword and/or a knife.

2. Golden Glass- it's a mirror found only in Asgard, it allows one to see anything that happens in any Realm. It can be used to help locate and keep watch over anyone they desire, and this is how Loki was able to find Thor despite the many millions of miles that separated them.

Anyway, now I must bid you farewell for now for I need to recharge my brain, so review this chapter and let me know how I did, ok? For now though, good night everypony!


	8. Cold Tears

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: So, how should I thank all my wonderful reviewers? With a new chapter, of course…I noticed that I've been focusing mostly on our favorite pairing of ThorKi and not as much on the other pairings, so in the spirit of not wanting to leave them out I'm gonna write more about them in the next couple of chapters, starting of course with the past between Laufey and his deceased wife- hope you guys like what you find!

**Ch.8- Cold Tears**

Loki and Thor could feel their lungs screaming for oxygen so they ended their makeout session in order to take in great lungfuls of air, their gazes never once faltering. As they sat together on the ground, Thor wrapped his arms around his bride's thin yet strong frame and let himself bask in the presence of his dearest one. Loki, on his part, ran his hands through soft blonde locks and over the broad shoulders that rippled beneath the fabric of his shirt and the raven haired Prince's fingers. After what felt like hours but was really only 45 minutes, the two lovers released each other and the blonde former Thunder God began to speak to his betrothed in earnest.

"Loki, tell me what all has happened in Asgard during my absence…how are mother and father?"

"Mother is distraught and worries for you, but she is well. As for father, he…has fallen into Odinsleep. When mother and I learned that Ryordian had played all of us like pawns in order to drive us apart, the pain of sending you away became too much to bear and father collapsed from the overwhelming burden of sorrow inflicted on us by your banishment. He is currently under strict guard and mother watches him with saddened diligence."

Thor felt depressed in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to go home and clear the whole mess up…but he was still stuck on Earth due to his father's declaration of banishment until he grasped what it truly meant to wield Mjolnir.

"And you? How have _you _fared in all this time, my love?"

Loki smiled down at his lover, he was the one who'd been banished and he was concerned about _his _wellbeing?

"I have been…getting by, but I miss you more than anything in all the Realms of Ygdrasil my love."

"Oh Loki, I hate more than being banished to see you so sad…I promise that before too much longer, I will be at your side again."

The raven haired Prince looked down at his lover and both knew that it was time for Loki to go back to Asgard, the pain of being separated coming back to nest in their hearts. Rather than part ways with words, they settled on sharing one more passionate kiss before Loki disappeared in a flash of golden light out into the desert where none could follow after him. The cameras had caught the whole scene between both males and while many of the men were sitting there mouth agape, the girls were blushing and giggling about how hot it was.

(In Jotunheim)

Laufey had just finished sitting through yet another meeting with his advisors, they told him that he should take a new Queen but he vehemently refused them again. Ever since his wife's death, the Frost Giant King had raised his son with the help of the castle servants knowing full well that the boy desperately wanted a mother in his life…but he was being selfish and as a result the concept of a mother's love was something he never knew before he had been given to Odin and his son Thor. He saw a flash of light and the next thing he knew Loki was approaching him, tears in his eyes and a sad expression marring his features.

Immediately, the old King went over to his only child and pulled him into his arms, the sounds of crying were all that could be heard aside from the winds blowing gently across iceberg filled canyons.

"Loki…what ails you, my son? Why do you shed such tears my child?"

"Father…Ryordian has framed my fiancé for a failed assassination attempt on Odin's life barely even 7 days ago."

Laufey tensed up, he was right to banish that fool from his court when the Frost Giant was caught trying to forge arranged marriage documents between himself and Loki…but he never imagined that he'd do something like _this_.

"Loki, I swear that he shall pay for his transgressions…but for now, is there anything else I can assist you with?"

The raven haired Prince looked into his father's glowing orange eyes, they held fire deep in their depths despite the cold that surrounded them.

"Well, I was wondering if…you could tell me about my mother? What she was like, and how you two fell in love?"

Laufey then got a faraway look in his glimmering irises, he had spent every day longing for her but knew that she'd never come back no matter how much he wished it.

"I always knew that you'd want to know of her, so I shall tell you of your mother…of my one and only love, Caitriona. It all started many years before you were born, when my father Aniron was King and I was the Prince of Jotunheim…"

(Flashback to 967 years ago, Laufey: age 15, Aniron: age 258, Caitriona: age 14)

_The endless ice covered plains of Jotunheim were once more caught in a whiteout, many of the Frost Giants confined to their houses with their families to wait out the storm. Aniron himself was stuck inside the castle with his wife *__Aghna and many of the servants including Aithne, but sadly their son Laufey was still out hunting for Frigideria shards so that they could forge weapons from them. The King and Queen were worried for their only son, both of them praying that he'd be safe until the storm passed over._

_In another part of Jotunheim much farther away from the palace, Laufey was currently crouched in front of a green flame. Fire was normally very dangerous for Frost Giants because it could be used to turn them to ashes, but the green fire came from the frigid core of the planet so it was deemed safe enough for them to use as a light source._

_As he stared into the flickering emerald embers, the Frost Giant Prince let his gaze drift to the satchel of pale blue Frigideria shards* glimmering from inside the burlap sack. As he exhaled, his breath became a fine white mist that seemed to catch snowflakes in its' gentle dance._

_The Prince thought that he'd spend the night out in the colder than normal caves that he'd managed to take refuge in before the storm hit when he heard the sound of a rock being kicked outside the cave he was currently occupying. Laufey pulled out his Frigideria knife and pointed it at the one who'd come in its' sights, to his surprise it was a young Frost Giant girl. In Jotunheim, Frost Giants were usually born male so a female was very rare. She had a spear pointed at him and they held their stances until both of them figured the other wasn't gonna kill them with the weapons and put them away._

"_Are you coming in?" Laufey asked the girl, who nodded silently and took her place across from him in front of the fire. Silence and the howling winds was all that transpired between them, and Laufey took this silence as a chance to look her over. She had pale blue skin as many of the inhabitants of Jotunheim possessed, but there was something ethereally appealing about her skin tone…she had semi long midnight locks that settled upon her shoulders like dark water and bright emerald eyes that shimmered in the low light of the pale green embers flickering between them. _

_Laufey found that he just couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl that was looking at her spear so the Prince spoke up in an attempt to try and get a conversation going._

"_Um, my name's Laufey…what's yours?" the girl just looked at him upon hearing the question, and for a minute he thought he wouldn't get an answer until she replied quietly but her voice still echoed softly around the whole cave._

"_Caitriona…my name is Caitriona, it's nice to meet you Laufey."_

_The Frost Giant Prince felt heat rising until it stained his cheeks, her name every bit as beautiful as she was…and Laufey knew that she was the one meant to be his Queen._

_After several hours passed, the two Frost Giants went their separate ways but promised they'd see more of each other. True to their promise, Laufey and __Caitriona kept making time to see each other as the days spent together between them turned into months and even years until the day came that it was time for Laufey to ascend the throne in place of his father Aniron._

_It was also on that day Caitriona showed up to the coronation, her black hair now long enough to reach down to the middle of her back and her features thinning out giving her a more feminine and regal appearance. In short, she was absolutely radiant as Laufey approached her and bent down on one knee in front of everyone present._

"_Caitriona, will you be my Queen? Stand at my side for all of time, have my child, and raise a family with me?"_

_The Frost Giant woman was speechless, tears running down her face as she nodded at the man she'd fallen in love with those 10 years ago._

"_Yes, Laufey…I will be your Queen."_

_Upon hearing her say yes, the Prince turned King stood up and kissed his bride in front of everyone in the room, the attendees applauding the new King and Queen of Jotunheim._

(Flashback ends)

"Afterwards, we got married and she became pregnant with you…but unfortunately, she contracted an illness that'd been passed down to her from her mother and the strain of childbirth coupled with how sick she was became too much for her to bear. On the night you were born, Loki, my wife and your mother passed away. To this day, I miss her very much but know that I did my best to raise you up as a proper Prince of Jotunheim. Know that she misses you as well my son, and I believe that she'd be happy to know that you have found the love of your life."

The two Frost Giants shared another embrace as Loki cried and Laufey stroked his son's back gently, somehow they'd all see to it that Ryordian paid for his foolish actions.

One way or another, there would be blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, a little bit of a past between Loki's parents…hope ya'll like it, in the next chapter I'll add some time between Sif and Hogun before they go to help Thor clear his name and make Ryordian pay for what he's done. And now, time for explanations!

* Aghna [pronounced EH-nuh or EE-nuh], in Gaelic it means 'Gentle' or 'Pure'. She's Loki's grandmother and Laufey's mother, she was named for her kindhearted nature and willingness to compromise when others wouldn't. She died before Loki was born, so he never really knew her but he was told stories about her as a child before he became Thor's bride and all this craziness went down.

*Frigideria Shards- these are crystals harvested from icebergs and are used to make the Frigideria Blades that all the Frost Giants use to fight their enemies with, depending on where you go in Jotunheim to find them determines more often then not how sturdy or flexible the Blades will be when created…essentially, the colder the Shards, the stronger the Blade will be when it's forged.

That's all I have to say on the translations, other than that there's one last thing I should tell you about: only about 10% of the Frost Giant population in Jotunheim is female, so Frost Giant girls like Caitriona and Aghna are very rare. Well, hope this helps you guys make some sense of things, until the next chapter comes along see ya'll later!


	9. Interdimensional Woes

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: So, hopefully I can add onto the other pairings that I've neglected up til now before the story ends…if you guys want, I can write a sequel to this one based on 'The Avengers' except Ryordian would be the one going to war against Earth, but that would be giving away too much so I'll keep quiet on that topic for now and we can discuss it at length another time.

**Ch.9- Interdimensional Woes**

The sun that had risen up over Asgard was no different than any other, save for the fact that Loki and Thor were miles away from each other with no way to mend the complications between them. Hogun himself missed the two of them dearly, they were like brothers to him…but at this moment in time, Loki was in Jotunheim with his father Laufey and Thor was still banished to Earth. Even with all the evidence they'd gathered to prove that the whole assassination attempt was a setup by someone else, the biggest problem was that Odin was still in a coma with no chance of waking up anytime soon.

Sif noticed her husband standing out on the balcony after coming out of their shared bathroom, her hair now dry from using the towel on the bathroom counter after the shower she'd taken only minutes ago. Like him, she too missed Thor and wanted him to come back to Asgard. She walked up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around his midsection, the dark haired warrior sighing relaxedly at his wife's effort to calm his restless spirit.

"Hogun, I know you're thinking about Thor…and that he needs to know the truth about his father's banishment order against him."

The dark haired warrior turned in his wife's embrace and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, a smile becoming etched onto his face as they locked gazes.

"Yes, you know me so well my dear…we must gather the Warriors 3 and go to Earth, Thor deserves to know the truth about what really happened. If we can bring him home, then we should try to do so. I'll go fetch Volstagg and Fandral while you talk to Heimdall; afterwards, we'll meet you at the Bifrost."

"Consider it done, but first…"

Hogun looked at his wife confusedly, a smirk settling on the woman's face as she reached up and pulled him down for a fiery kiss that seemed to radiate her love for him. He kissed back just as feverishly, the two of them stumbling until they landed on the bed. Their mouths never once left each other's except to breathe, their troubles washing away with their furious makeout session lasting for several minutes until they both realized that getting Thor back wouldn't happen if they were busy passionately exchanging heated kisses.

"My love, that's one of the many reasons why I married you…kissing you is never boring or disappointing, but we need to get going if we're gonna bring our favorite lovers back together and clear up this whole mess in time for the wedding."

Sif smiled up at her lover, a giggle escaping her lips before she pushed him back so she could get up off the bed.

"Alright, but after that's settled we're gonna take care of our most pressing matter…"

"Which is?" Hogun asked while chuckling, his wife's face lighting up at his smile while one found its' way onto her own face before she answered him.

"Starting that family you keep asking me about."

The dark haired warrior felt his mouth drop open at his wife's response, his impression of a goldfish really convincing until he watched his wildcat of a lover leave before he managed to find the strength to move and set out to find his friends.

(In the Destroyer's Room)

Ryordian had managed to subdue the guards by freezing them in place, the Cask of Ancient Winters in his hands disappearing into his body. He was beyond pissed that _his_ Loki had threatened to kill him and _still _chose that blonde haired Thunder bastard over him…now they were _both_ gonna pay, the Frost Giant would make sure of that as he shifted his body into Thor's form once again.

The shifted Frost Giant stood before Asgard's most powerful enforcer, a being appropriately named 'The Destroyer'. It had certainly lived up to its' name in times of war between this world and Jotunheim, the massive metallic Sentinel obliterating hundreds of his people in less than a day but it'd been laid to rest ever since the accursed arranged marriage between Thor and Loki. But soon enough, Ryordian would let the Sentinel out for some much needed exercise…starting with obliterating the banished former Thunder God right in front of the raven haired Prince that was meant to be _his_ from the beginning.

"Destroyer, I know that you don't wish to be woken up but I desperately need your help…someone has impersonated me and kidnapped Loki, he took him to Earth and I want him returned to me no matter what. Kill the impostor and deliver to me my bride unharmed."

The normally quiet Destroyer thrummed to life upon hearing his young Master's voice, the massive Sentinel immediately opening a portal to Earth and escaping through it. When the doorway closed, Ryordian dropped his disguise and smiled wickedly…soon enough Loki would be at his side once again.

And that troublesome Thor would be just a memory as he walked out of the Destroyer's room with the Cask of Ancient Winters in his possession.

(On Earth)

Thor was helping his new friends reset up their equipment, the whole affair taking them roughly an hour and a half when they heard the crack of thunder over the New Mexico desert. The blonde looked over to see that the sky had turned dark and opened up, his instincts telling him to protect the townspeople if this was a threat. To his relief, it wasn't…and to his surprise, he saw his best friends walking towards him with smiles on their faces.

"My friends, what are you doing here?"

Sif was the first to approach the blonde, the two of them sharing a hug before they separated and Thor got to talk to the rest of the Warriors 3.

"We have come to take you back to Asgard, my King."

At hearing that they wanted him to come home, Thor frowned…surely they knew that his banishment was still in effect?

"I…cannot go home, you know that my father's banishment decree still stands. If I break that decree now, then my and Loki's engagement will be voided."

Before any of the warriors could say otherwise, they felt the ground rumble beneath their feet. When Hogun and Volstagg looked behind them, everyone paled considerably at what they saw: heading their way was The Destroyer, and from the looks of things it was out for blood.

Thor knew that everyone would be in great danger if they didn't do something so he told Fandral to evacuate the people while they took care of The Destroyer. The battle against the metallic Sentinel wasn't in their favor as it seemed they couldn't even make a dent in the behemoth's defenses, even all of their strength combined couldn't stop it. Thor knew that they probably wouldn't win against it so he decided to take it on alone.

The blonde also knew that the impostor was most likely watching all this from back in Asgard or wherever he was currently hiding so he tried to reason with them.

(In Jotunheim)

Loki shared a few more minutes with his father before he went back to Asgard, he knew that by this point Ryordian was most likely doing something that would put lives in jeopardy as he felt himself be pulled back through the Bifrost. The raven haired Prince saw Heimdall standing there passively, the two of them knowing what needed to be done as the Gatekeeper sent Loki to Earth…hopefully he'd be able to get there in time to help Thor.

(On Earth)

Loki touched ground in the desert and used his power to teleport himself to the town where Thor was currently residing, he could feel his lover's energy and was shocked at what he saw: the Warriors 3 had been soundly beaten and The Destroyer was wreaking havoc by demolishing everything in its' path. The raven haired Prince knew that if he didn't do something then his lover would be killed, so he ran into the town and threw himself between Thor and The Destroyer.

To say that Thor was shocked would be an understatement as he watched his raven haired bride throw himself in harm's way willingly.

"Loki, what are you doing?! Get out of the way, you'll be killed!"

"I can't Thor, I have to protect you…Ryordian, I know you can hear me from wherever you may be. I never wanted any of this to happen, you selfishly put yourself ahead of others and for that reason I cannot let you do this anymore…I also know that you intend to kill my beloved, but I won't allow you to do such a thing- so if you want to end someone's life, then make it mine instead of Thor's."

The blonde was struck speechless, his bride was willingly giving up his life to save him?!

"Loki, don't say such things! I won't let you die for no reason!"

The raven haired Prince turned to look at his fiancé, a smile on his face.

"That's where you're wrong, my love...I'm _not_ dying for no reason…I'm dying for _you_, Thor. I'll die for you anytime, if it means I can see you live for even one more day…I'm doing this not just to protect those people who live in this beautiful Realm, I'm also doing it because I love you Thor- no matter what, I will protect you with my very life."

The blonde couldn't help but cry at his beloved's words, it almost sounded like he was saying goodbye and Thor didn't want anything to separate them ever again. The blonde then watched as The Destroyer began stalking towards them, its' divider opening up to shoot a beam of concentrated light energy at them but halting when it noticed Loki wouldn't back down.

(In Asgard)

Ryordian was silent, he'd heard everything that Loki had said and _still_ couldn't believe that _his_ raven haired Prince would throw his own life away to protect Thor and the people of Earth. He could never hurt Loki no matter what happened so he made the Sentinel back down and stand by until he had his chance to kill the blonde haired former Thunder God.

(On Earth)

The two lovers watched as The Destroyer stood stock still, almost as if it'd been shut down and was waiting to be retrieved by Heimdall. Thor took this moment to grab his lover and pull him in for a kiss, but the moment he did so the Sentinel reactivated and knocked him away from Loki in one swift strike of its' fist. The blonde made sure to have the raven haired man facing away from The Destroyer before taking the hit, but now he could feel nothing but raw, blinding pain…the force of impact from the Sentinel's hand had broken several ribs and crushed one of his lungs, Loki running towards him as he lay on top of a car that was dented from him landing on it.

The raven haired Prince felt his world stop when he saw Thor get knocked into the car with one hit from The Destroyer, his breath froze in his throat and his blood ran colder than the darkest winter night in Jotunheim. He ran over to his lover and threw himself on top of his collapsed frame, tears running down his face as he sobbed openly without caring who saw them like this.

The blonde coughed up a thick glob of blood as he inhaled shakily, his whole body exploding with pain as he brought a hand up to caress Loki's back. He knew that he was dying, his life was slowly fading like the winter solstice as a gentle smile found its' way to his face.

"L-Loki, don't cry…you must be s-strong, my love…for father, f-for mother, and for all of Asgard."

The raven haired Prince could care less about all of that, for him Thor was all that mattered and without him Loki felt that he may as well not exist.

"(sobbing) But my love, you promised you'd never leave me no matter what…please don't break that vow and leave me all alone."

"Loki…to see you safe and happy is all I n-need, th-this time I'll protect _you_…with my…life."

As he watched his husband exhale one final time, Loki knew that his life no longer mattered now that Thor was gone as he broke down once more and cried for what felt like hours whilst cradling his deceased fiancé's body in his arms. The Warriors 3 had, by this point, managed to regain their strength and silently gathered around the two lovers…all of them crying and mourning the loss of one of their best friends.

(In Asgard)

Ryordian was having an absolute field day, he'd finally gotten rid of that troublesome blonde haired Thunder bastard…all that remained now was getting Loki and taking him back to Jotunheim as _his_ bride. Sure he knew that he'd be upset for a while but in time Loki would see that Ryordian truly was the best one to take care of him, but what he hadn't counted on was how much he'd end up making the raven haired Prince cry.

As he watched the one he intended to claim shed tears along with the Warriors 3, he felt a rumble beneath his feet that started out small but rose up in intensity until he could barely stand without holding onto one of the walls.

"What in all the 9 fucking Realms could be causing that?!" the Frost Giant cursed as he then heard the crackle of thunder, his gaze tearing away from the Golden Glass and going towards the Palace, and deep in his mind Ryordian knew that meant only one thing.

Odin was waking up, and he was screwed.

(Odin's Room)

Frigga was busy in the bathroom that she and her husband shared, for the 5th day in a row Odin had yet to awaken from his coma. The ever beautiful Asgard Queen had yet to get any decent sleep herself, her mind unable to rest until her broken family was repaired and back to its' normal state. As she finished washing her face, the ground beneath her feet rumbled violently and she had to grab one of the towel rack rails to keep from falling over in a heap as she managed to right herself enough to walk out of the bathroom.

Upon exiting the shared bathroom, Frigga was shocked at the sight that greeted her. The blonde woman rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and to her relief she wasn't, Odin was coming out of his sleep and he was pissed as he let out a mighty roar that shook the walls of the whole castle.

Frigga didn't know if she should be relieved or frightened as the sky broke open with violent lightning strikes and rumbling thunder that made even the Bifrost thrum with energy.

(On Earth)

Loki was still crying loudly over the loss of his lover, to him it didn't matter if the 9 Realms all self imploded at the same time because without Thor at his side he may as well be dead himself. As the ground shook and rumbled like rocks put in a blender and turned up on maximum, lightning broke open the clouds while thunder followed not too long afterwards. Whatever this signified, it could only mean that something extraordinary was gonna happen at any moment as the Warriors 3 kept a close eye on the sky.

(Desert Base)

The scientists were running around in a frenzy, their monitors and equipment going off the charts at the amount of electric energy fluctuating in the clouds. The hammer that they'd been trying to gather data on began moving of its' own will, the rock mountain that had been built around it when it touched down to earth slowly falling away as the hammer continued to dig itself out of the small prison. Some of the scientists tried to hold it in place only to be blown back by roughly 1,000 volts of pure electricity and they passed out upon hitting the walls.

The hammer itself then broke free of its' prison and flew out of the base, a bright flash of blue-silver light was the last thing the scientists of S.H.I.E.L.D. saw before their greatest scientific find since Captain America disappeared to who knew where.

(With Loki, Thor, and the Warriors 3)

Sif and her friends watched as a silver-blue flash came their way, Hogun and the others grabbing Loki and pulling him away from Thor's unmoving body despite him fighting them the whole time as the blonde's hand rose up to catch the small flash of light, which turned out to be Mjolnir.

A flash of lightning enveloped the deceased blonde, the light falling away with a rumble of thunder to reveal a very much alive Thor Odinson standing on two feet in all his regal Asgard glory. He was clad in silver-blue armor with a flowing red cape, silver-blue armored bands fastened around his arms with black pants and dark brown boots. Loki was awestruck, just minutes ago his beloved was dead but now he was standing before them with nary a scratch on his body as he walked towards his friends and bride with a smile on his face.

The raven haired Prince was the first to react, his words coming out broken and making him stutter.

"T-Thor, y-you were dead, b-but now y-you're-"

"Feeling better than ever, thanks to all of you…especially you, my love. I'm so sorry that I made you worry about me, that I made all of you worried and sad over my state of being."

Thor stroked his lover's face gently, his thumb catching any tears that had fallen and flicking them away before he placed a gentle kiss on Loki's lips. As he broke the kiss to look into his lover's shimmering dark irises, The Destroyer chose this moment to try and attack them, but Thor deflected the magma beam blast right back into the metallic Sentinel's face before he smashed it to pieces with Mjolnir.

When the ashes cleared, The Destroyer was a smoking heap of metal shards that gave off a cold feeling when the smoke blew towards everyone's faces. Loki walked towards the destroyed Sentinel and touched the shards, surprised that they were freezing cold instead of blazing hot.

The raven haired Prince swore that one way or another, Ryordian would pay for all that he'd done. For now, they could rest on their laurels and revel in the fact that everyone was indeed alright.

The only matter left to settle was taking care of a vengeful Frost Giant, but right now Loki could only smile as his fiancé captured his lips in a devastatingly heated kiss, the two males furiously making out in front of their friends and Jane Foster, who'd picked this exact moment to come back into the leveled town only to see Thor making out with another man.

"What in the hell is going on here?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Oh my god, so much action and drama pushed into one chapter! Then again, this _is _what the fic is all about, so I've decided to leave you with the moment being spoiled by Jane as a cliffhanger…please forgive me for that, but it is almost midnight and if I don't get any sleep soon then my brain cells will die and that means chapters won't get written for a while. But now, please look forward to more fluffiness and action to come! Also, please enjoy that moment I added between Sif and Hogun…please review nicely, thank you!


	10. Fixing What's Broken

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting for a new chapter, but I was busy spending Christmas with the family…if it can be _called _that, but that's a story for another time- right now it's time for the next installment. So, here's what you guys wanted- shit's gonna go down and scores will be settled for good! I won't keep ya'll waiting too much longer so here we go with Ch.10!

**Ch.10- Fixing What's Broken**

Jane could only stare at the display before her, she just couldn't believe what she was seeing and yet here it was happening right in front of her plain as day…Thor, the blonde that she'd been crushing on for the last 4 days was making out with another man right in front of her, she could understand if it was another woman…but instead he was currently devouring the mouth of another _man_, the two males oblivious to her standing there watching them until she regained her composure at hearing the raven haired man moan into the blonde's mouth and wrap his arms around Thor's neck to keep from falling as they kept going at it like no one else was there with them.

"What in the hell is going on here?!"

The group, including Thor and his bride, turned to see Jane standing there with obvious anger in her eyes. It was obvious to everyone present that she'd developed a crush on the blonde Thunder God and didn't like competition. Thor moved to protect Loki from the brunette woman's wrath as he decided to tell her the truth of their circumstances.

"Jane, you remember when I spoke of my fiancé to you, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"This (moves aside to let her see the raven haired Prince) is Loki, my bride and the one who will always have a very special place in my heart…I love him more than anyone else in all the 9 Realms, I'm sorry Jane but you'll have to let go of this little crush you have on me."

The brunette woman saw how the two looked at each other with eyes full of love and acceptance, her heart breaking as she realized that she'd never be able to take Loki's place in Thor's heart no matter how much she wanted to. Rather than be bitter about the whole thing, she decided to try and be friends with him and walked up to the raven haired Prince with intent to make peace between them and perhaps even friendship too.

"Loki, my name is Jane Foster…I helped take care of Thor while he was here on Earth, and I hope to be friends with you."

The raven haired Frost Giant Prince looked at the woman's outstretched hand, his own rising up to grasp hers in a gentle grip.

"Thank you so much for doing that, I hope he didn't give you too much trouble Ms. Foster. My name's Loki, and I'm glad you helped my fiancé out when he needed it the most."

As the two shook hands, Fandral couldn't help but notice that Jane was a truly beautiful woman…she had semi long chocolate brown locks that seemed to catch the sun's light in ways that made them glow with golden-brown light, pale skin that looked softer than any silk and dark green eyes that sparkled with life and a fire that burned brighter than any ember he'd seen in his life. After Loki and Jane finished talking, Fandral walked up to her and offered his hand along with his most charming smile.

"Ms. Foster, I am Fandral and may I say that you are absolutely stunning…not even all the women in Asgard could compare to your beauty, for you are lovelier than all the lovelies that I've ever had the chance of meeting in any of the 9 Realms…no offense, Sif."

The dark brunette woman rolled her eyes at Fandral's comments, Jane obviously having never been spoken to in such a manner before that she blushed brightly at the blonde warrior's charming words and attitude towards her.

"None taken, Fandral…but you might wanna apologize to my husband, he looks like he's about to blow a fuse from your words."

The blonde member of the Warriors 3 looked at Hogun, who looked ready to murder him at the instant that he was allowed to. Fandral knew that if he didn't say something then Hogun would go on a killing spree so he decided to stop that before it started.

"Hogun, I am truly sorry if I offended you or your wife with my words. Can you forgive me for my transgressions?"

Before the blonde could say anything else, the dark haired warrior unsheathed his sword and ran at Fandral so fast no one even saw him move until the dust settled around the two men. He stopped at the junction between the blonde's eyes, his own dark orbs promising death the next time he opened his mouth in any way towards his wife that he felt was uncalled for.

"This time, I will…but step out of line again and I'll bleed you like a snared cattle…do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-Yes, crystal."

"Good…now you're forgiven."

Sif smiled and rolled her eyes at her lover's overkill method of squeezing an apology out of Fandral, the blonde going back to talking with Jane as Thor and Loki laughed at the scene before them. As they all stood around watching Fandral try to ask Jane out on a date, the ground beneath their feet started shaking violently…Thor looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were turning a very ugly dark grey, the air around them becoming as cold as the air in Jotunheim. Darcy and Dr. Selvig came out of their van just as everything started freezing over in ice so thick you could cut it with a sword and it wouldn't break.

"What's g-going on h-here? The charts are g-going crazy."

Thor and Loki were both used to the cold, as were the Warriors 3…they'd been to Jotunheim plenty of times and had built up an immunity to the freezing cold air, but sadly everyone else hadn't. Fandral wrapped Jane up in his dark blue cape to shield her from the cold winds as the sky kept churning out frigid air that was turning the desert into a snow field.

"Thor, what's happening?!" Jane asked while trying not to freeze to death, the winds picking up and blowing around harshly as the swept up grains of sand turned snow and blew them all over the buildings…the grains sticking to them and freezing them solid along with any animals unfortunate enough to be caught up in the whole climate shift.

"I think I have an idea, but I don't have time to explain everything…just know that you're caught in the middle of a battle that's been raging for the better half of at least 800 years, Loki will better explain things while I go take care of the culprit. My friends, my bride, stay here and protect everyone from this sudden imbalance while I go settle things with Ryordian for good."

The blonde Thunder God ran off before anyone could protest, Loki sighing as he lead the humans into the nearby diner before the doors froze over and barricaded the doors to keep the raging winds from blowing them open and bringing frigid snow crystals inside.

"So Loki, what exactly is going on here?!" Jane asked the raven haired Prince while Darcy and Erik checked their equipment to make sure it wasn't damaged and that the data wasn't corrupted or ruined.

"I'm sorry Jane, this is all because of an incident back in Asgard…I'm sure that my lover has already told you about the 9 Realms and Ygdrasil the Universe Tree, one of those Realms is called Jotunheim. It's covered in snow and ice all day every day that never melts, but despite all that it's one of the most beautiful places you'll ever see. It's my homeland, ruled by my father Laufey."

At hearing that name, Dr. Selvig looked over in Loki's direction with astonishment written all over his face.

"Wait, you said Laufey…? As in the 16th King of the Ice Realm Jotunheim, _that_ Laufey?!"

"Yes, he's my father…anyway, Ms. Foster, this happened several hundred years before you were even born. Asgard and Jotunheim were caught up in a terrible war that claimed the lives of many on both sides; but Laufey and Odin, Thor's father, decided to put an end to the fighting by arranging a marriage between us. I was only a child when this took place, barely even 10 years old but I knew that my heart belonged to Thor the moment we met. Anyway, there is another who sought to make me his bride- a Frost Giant named Ryordian…he despises the fact that my father refused to give me to him despite repeated attempts at asking and was banished from our castle, from that moment forth he swore to get revenge by showing them all that Thor wasn't suitable to taking care of me properly…he did so by masquerading as my lover and having him banished to Earth in an attempt to split us up, but we found out of his plan so he sent The Destroyer to Earth to kill him. Now that both of his plans have failed, he intends to kill us all."

Jane could hardly find any lie in Loki's words, he was being as honest as a faithful spouse. Still, the fact that all this was happening because of some other guy's jealousy was highly disturbing, and if she could go to this Asgard place then she'd go beat the shit out of this Ryordian person for trying to kill them all just because he couldn't let go of his lingering feelings towards Loki.

(In Asgard)

Ryordian knew that his plans had failed, but what sickened him was the way that Thor and _his_ Loki were carrying on with their love as if nothing had ever gone wrong between them and they were on vacation or even their honeymoon. The Frost Giant knew that the only way to even attempt to get Loki back would be to destroy the Realm known as Earth, so he used the Casket of Ancient Winters to freeze Heimdall as he tried to attack him outside of the Bifrost then set the Casket into the Generator. The effect was instantaneous, the two differing energies mixing in a highly chaotic way and building to critical levels. Oddly enough, the twisting energies took the shape of a tree with several branches and started sending all that pent up energy towards the Realm of Earth, Ryordian smiling wickedly as he thought of how the Earth would soon look like an icy graveyard…all life on it gone for good, including that of Thor and his idiotic friends.

(Outside the Bifrost)

Thor had managed to get back to Asgard before things got even worse, his eyes landing on the Bifrost Generator Room and widening shockedly at what he saw: the energies of the Generator and the Casket of Ancient Winters were mixing together and building up to unstable levels, but strangely enough it looked beautiful, the energies taking the form of a great tree with many hundreds of branches that bore no leaves. The blonde could admire it later, right now he had to settle a score with the one responsible for this whole mess.

Like Laufey, Thor was out for blood…and he wouldn't stop until he had it as the blonde ran towards the Bifrost Generator to put an end to this once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that all just happened…up next is the battle between Thor and Ryordian, and also a few other things. Hope you guys liked the moment with Jane and Fandral, it was fun to write…as for Volstagg, he'd gone off to find something to eat which is why he didn't show up but I may pair him up with Darcy if I decide not to give him anyone else as a partner…what do you guys think? Let me know in a message and/or review please!


	11. Lights Out

**Fire and Ice (a Thor fic)**

Disc.: If I was even half as talented as the owners of this movie/comic series, then I wouldn't be writing these fics or disclaimers, but as you can see I'm not which is why I'm posting this here.

A/N: Well, we're coming up on the end of the fic, sad to say…I just wanna say thanks to all who have been here from the very first chapter and of course to all who reviewed so nicely, to thank you all I'll make this chapter as long as possible!

**Ch.11- Lights Out**

Ryordian was contemplating a way to kill Thor without upsetting his precious bride, perhaps he could say that he fell off of the Bifrost and into another Realm? That seemed most likely to work, but just as he was about to go through with his plan Thor walked in angrily and narrowed his eyes at seeing Ryordian in the Bifrost.

"You…"

The Frost Giant smirked at the pissed off blonde, which only served to piss said blonde off even more as lightning began crackling around Mjolnir.

"Hello, Thor…is there something I can help you with?"

"I will cave your fucking skull in for what you've done to us, for making my bride suffer unnecessarily!"

"I welcome you to try, child!" Ryordian said as he pulled out his two Frigideria Blades, the Frost Giant crouching slightly with the blade in his right hand above his head and the left hand blade settling near his stomach. The blonde was careful not to go rushing in without a battle plan in mind, but he didn't get much of a chance to formulate one because Ryordian was leaping towards him with both blades poised to kill.

Thor had little time to dodge the blows that surely would've killed any human that took the full brunt of the attack, the real battle beginning.

(On Earth)

The snow and ice was beginning to encase everything around it, any doors that they could use were unable to move and the air temperature had dropped to around 34 degrees. Jane was shivering violently along with Erik and Darcy, they weren't used to being in temperatures that were this cold…Fandral knew that if they didn't keep warm, then they'd freeze to death so he walked over to Jane and pulled her towards his body, the two of them sharing heat to keep her warm. Erik and Darcy were wrapped up in a fire proof blanket while Volstagg looked for things to start a fire with; Hogun and Sif found that the stove was still working so they began turning the knobs up until a bright flame cut through the darkness of the room, all of them started burning the books that Volstagg brought back with him as they huddled around it to keep warm.

(In the Bifrost)

Thor and the Frost Giant exchanged blows as the energy of the Bifrost kept mixing violently with the energy of the Cask of Ancient Winters, the blonde knew that he had to put a stop to it or else any Realms caught in the freezing cold energy would suffer greatly before being destroyed. Ryordian saw that his opponent was distracted so he made a move, one sword flying up in the air as he jumped at Thor with the other. The blonde attacked with Mjolnir but was puzzled when his opponent jumped over his head…only to feel immense pain in his stomach, Ryordian smiling wickedly as he plunged one of his Frigideria Blades deep into the blonde's body.

"You see now, child?! You're so easy to play like a pawn…you should keep a closer eye on your opponents, or else they'll take you down before you can make a move." The Frost Giant gloated as he thrust the other blade into Thor's liver, the blonde screaming out in pain as he felt the freezing cold energy encasing his organs in ice until they ceased to function. Ryordian laughed as he watched Thor fall over onto his side and clutch the wound that had already begun freezing over and killing the skin by turning it a sickly black color.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, the destruction of Earth and everyone that lives there…when they're all dead, I'll retrieve Loki and bring him back here so he can watch you die."

The Frost Giant walked over to the Golden Glass to watch the Earth Realm become even more encased in ice that wasn't melting any time soon, the blonde Thunder God feeling his energy leaving him little by little as he felt his organs continue to freeze and lose life force. Ryordian then felt the ground rumble beneath his feet, the air becoming thick with electricity as Odin stormed into the room angrier than Laufey when he learned of Ryordian's attempts to court Loki without his permission.

"Ryordian…Laufey warned us of you and your behavior. How _dare_ you attack my family, my sons, my kingdom…for your crimes you shall pay!"

"Stay out of this one, Asgard King…your boy took what belongs to me, so now I'll take his life!"

"You'll do no such thing, you traitorous bitch!"

Ryordian narrowed his eyes threateningly at Odin, the Frost Giant becoming angrier with each second that passed by as the two finally clashed swords…Odin's Thunder Staff making contact with Ryordian's two Frigideria Blades as the air continued to crackle with energy, the two men evenly matched until Thor slammed Mjolnir onto the ground and made it shake beneath the Frost Giant's feet. The momentary distraction made him drop his guard and in that moment Odin rammed his staff straight into Ryordian's chest, the raw thunder energy shooting around 10,000 or so volts throughout his body and causing him to lose consciousness.

The Asgard King then removed the Casket of Ancient Winters from the Bifrost Generator, relief sinking in when he saw the chaotic energy calm down and dissipate. His eyes then drifted over to the Golden Glass and he watched as all the ice melted, the landscape returning to normal and the people on earth were out of immediate danger. Odin then walked over to his son, who was laying on his side and breathing unevenly due to the wounds he'd sustained from Ryordian. As a father, he was scared for his child because of the severity of the injuries; so he told Heimdall, who was now able to move again, to take Thor to the infirmary and send for a Frost Giant doctor while he used the Bifrost to go to earth and fetch those of his Realm who'd gone there to help Thor and the people who lived there.

(On Earth)

Fandral and the Warriors 3 were initially happy when all the ice began melting, all of them seeing to aid those who got hurt or frozen from the ice. Loki himself had contracted a small fever from the change in temperature but he assured them all that he was fine as he moved to help everyone else who wasn't already being assisted.

When the people were alright and property had been repaired to the best of its' original structure without the proper materials, the sky began rumbling once again and all those from Asgard looked to see black clouds swirling ahead of them. Fearing that it was another enemy, Loki told everyone to find shelter and protect themselves from whatever it was that was heading their way but they were all surprised when Odin began coming their way. Fandral, Loki, and the Warriors 3 all bowed to their King but stood up when he gestured to them to rise.

"My brave warriors, my heart swells with relief at knowing that you helped keep these innocent people safe from harm and that all of you are safe as well. Now then, we must return to Asgard…the threat has been resolved but sadly we have sustained injury ourselves, in particular my son Thor."

At hearing that his beloved was hurt, the raven haired Prince felt his heart stop once again…he'd already lost his lover to death once, and this time he'd make sure that Thor lived to spend eternity with him.

"Father, how severe are the injuries? And is there anything that we can do to save him?!" Loki said as he walked towards Odin, the Asgard King ruffling his locks gently as a sign to let him know that the injuries weren't life threatening at the moment.

"He was stabbed by a pair of Frigideria Blades, for the moment he's resting in the Recovery Wing…but we need a Frost Giant doctor to treat the injuries properly or I fear what will happen if we rest on our laurels for too long."

Loki appeared to be torn between shock and sorrow, his eyes welling up with tears but not letting them fall in front of the King. The raven haired Prince was currently deep in thought when he remembered someone who could help them with their problem.

"Father, I think I know just the one who could help us with my beloved's injuries."

"Oh? And who would that be, Loki?"

"A doctor who has served in my family for many hundreds of years, he is an expert in treating all manner of injuries from both Jotunheim _and_ Asgard. His name's Airril, and I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help us if I call upon him."

Odin nodded at the suggestion as all of those from Asgard were swept back up into the sky and to their home. When they arrived, Loki asked Heimdall to send him to Jotunheim where he asked Airril to treat his fiancé of injuries sustained from Frigideria Blades. The old Frost Giant wasn't too eager to help but did so anyway because he loved the raven haired Prince like he was his own child. Upon arriving at Asgard, the Frost Giant medic went straight to work and locked all others out of the room except for Loki…he told the raven haired Prince that the blonde Thunder God would need someone familiar at his side to not only provide energy but also to help him through the recovery process.

After 3 hours of screaming, whimpering, and grunting, the doctor came out of the room with dark colored blood and skin fragments on his hands. Airril looked at all those sitting outside the room and sighed, a smile resting upon his face as he relayed the news to them.

"Well, the good news is the child made it through the worst of the ordeal and treatment…the bad news is he cannot go to Jotunheim any time soon or he'll risk aggravating the injuries I've managed to close up. I'd say it'll be at least a year or so before he can step foot in Jotunheim again, but he can still travel to other Realms through the Bifrost. One other thing, he'll need at least another day or two of rest before he can get up and move again…now that he's taken care of, you can all rest easily. As for payment, this one's on me…you can thank Loki for that. If no one needs anything else from me, I'll see myself out and back home."

They all watched the Frost Giant doctor leave them alone, his footsteps getting quieter until they couldn't be heard at all in the large hall. When they heard Thor grunt in pain, everyone in the hallway went inside to be with their young Prince until he woke up and was walking around normally again.

(3 days later)

Thor sat in the garden with his lover, the two Princes enjoying the fresh air that caressed their heated skin as they both let the sun warm their bodies. Not too long after recovering from his injuries, Thor arranged for one of his family's many thousands of coffers filled to the brim with gold, silver, and jewels to be sent to Jane Foster and her friends as a thank you for treating him to all those meals and getting the wedding rings for him and Loki. Needless to say, the humans nearly had a heart attack at seeing so much money being sent to them by the blonde who'd all but killed their credit cards.

While Thor was recovering in the Recovery Wing, Fandral approached Odin and told him of his intent to court the woman named Jane Foster. The Asgard King allowed it so today the blonde Warrior was on Earth spending some time with her, the blonde Prince smiling at the thought of them having some alone time together as the sun began setting. Days like this were what he loved most, and he knew in his heart that Loki would be there to spend many more with him as he picked up his fiancé in his arms and carried him to their bedroom…the sounds of the raven haired Prince's deep breathing as he slept peacefully in his arms reassuring Thor as he smiled down at his sleeping lover.

(2 years later)

Thor and Loki were both enjoying a quiet moment in the garden, the two lovers now a married couple. As they sat watching the sun bathe all of Asgard in shimmering golden light, their peaceful moment was interrupted by a young girl with dark brown hair jumping into Thor's lap with a huge grin on her face, the curls swishing slightly in the gentle wind blowing through the garden as she gazed up at the blonde Thunder God with pale green eyes.

"Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki! Guess what?!"

"What is it, Sìleas?" the blonde asked the little girl, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm gonna be a big sister! Mommy's gonna be a mommy again!"

Both Princes smiled down at the girl, then at each other… Sìleas was definitely her mother's daughter, she had obviously taken more after Sif than her father Hogun; the brunette woman soon found her daughter chatting the ears off of her two favorite uncles in all of Asgard, he stomach resting on her 3 month old baby bump as Hogun also joined her to watch the adorable scene in front of them.

Life in Asgard was never boring or uneventful, of this all of them were certain as the sun climbed higher into the sky and watched over all of them with soft rays of warm, golden light.

(In the Prison Wing)

The guards stood frozen solid as the door containing their most dangerous prisoner had been knocked off of its' hinges, the metal barred door covered with ice as Ryordian teleported to Earth by using all the power he'd stored up in the last two years of being locked up in the small cell. One way or another, he would make all of them pay for taking what belonged to him and then leaving him to rot inside a prison cell.

Starting with Thor's friends and all the residents of the Realm of Earth as a wicked smile found its' way onto his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it for this story, for those who've stuck around from start to finish and reviewed very nicely, I say thank you so much for doing so…is a sequel on the rise? Possibly, but only if you guys want one badly enough. Before I go, I wanna offer up one final set of explanations so you don't wonder why I didn't give you guys any before the story ends, so here they are:

* Sìleas [pronounced SHEE-lus], this is the Gaelic form of the name Julia or Julie.

*Airril [pronounced ER-rill], I'm guessing this is the Gaelic form of the name Eryll or something akin to it…this is the name of Loki's family doctor, he's been in their service since Loki's grandfather's time and is very well versed in treating people from all 9 Realms, including people from Earth.

Anyway, if you guys want a sequel then please let me know or even if you don't then just let me know how I did on this final chapter and story…for now though, look for updates on any stalled or on-hiatus projects of mine, until then see ya'll next time!


End file.
